Tsura Benedict
Tsura Benedict is a semi-albino androgynous gypsy from the hostile planet Divum Mare. Appearance Tallish, a little on the heavy side, with near-white hair down to the small of hir back. Hir eyes are a very light green. Ze probably colors hir eyebrows for decency. Personality Tsura is an all-around smartass. Ze's pretty cocky and hotheaded, and because of this, gets into trouble more often than not. An optimist at heart, ze won't take no for an answer. Ever. In hir companion's case, this is a very bad thing. Whenever ze is confronted with the possibility of physical contact, ze'll start to panic and do anything to escape or get out of the situation. Tsura really means well, ze doesn't really know how to go about doing it. *strum strum* Background Tsura is part of a long bloodline of travelers of the land and skies, renowned for their musical talent and never staying in one place for more than a few months. Around hir fourteenth birthday, ze was sent out on hir own to make a living for hirself with only her ukulele and hir vocal talents to help hir. Soon after, ze met an estranged and busybody young man named Samuel, who became hir constant companion. They started performing in the local saloons and eventually earned enough to buy one of the many sky ships that help to transport people from island to island. But, of course, Tsura suggested they steal it. Their adventures were strewn across hot summer days and run together in one big collage of memories. Sam and Tsura got into many fights along the way, and after one screaming match, ran away to one of the most shady saloons on the island. What happened after, ze refuses to talk about. Equipment/Abilities The only notable thing Tsura has on hir person is an old, beat-up ukulele that ze plays constantly. There's also little trinkets and things ze hides in hir hair, but yaknow. Pros: *Divum-mareans are recorded to have amazing lung function and stamina, and Tsura isn't an exception. *A bit stronger than the average female but skirts around doing any heavy work. *Easy to learn and remembers just about everything ze reads. *Ze fights dirty. Real dirty. If ze acts like ze's hurt, don't buy it. Also has the uncanny ability to summon tears for sympathy Cons: *Fatty fat fatterson. Slow on hir feet. *Not particularly smart when it comes to technology and technical problems: often gets dumbfounded at simple math. (Ze learned to read only a few years ago. Give hir a break.) *Not agile. At all. Loses balance a lot and trips as often as a hot chick running from a monster during a horror flick. Trivia *Sounds suspiciously like a deeper Lady Gaga. *Skilled in the art of the ukulele. *Flips out over new technology, like television and computers. *Nicknames. Everywhere. *Pretty amused at people guessing hir gender and makes fun of Sam's assumed bisexuality/homosexuality, even though ze frequently hits on guys and girls. Character Interactions *Butting heads with the chef Rueben Cristo. Ze spouts nicknames slandering his good sandwich name on a regular basis. *Self-proclaimed BFFs with Chacha. *In a relationship with Samuel Clide, but it hasn't gone any farther than hir punching him in the dick. References http://umbrellasafe.deviantart.com/#/d3bl07e